Ambrosia Coalition
Overview The Ambrosia Coalition is an Inter sim Role play group designed to bring together cross sim groups who wish to join resources for role play. We promote fairness and equality within the group and has been known for it's reputation through mediating guest role plays through the groups inside the Coalition. The Coalition Group carries a direct non discrimination act against any of the groups inside the community. The discrimination is determined by either the real life player or the actual groups involved. To resolve any issues that may arise, selected heads of groups are mediators that discuss and resolve issues that are at hand. The Coalition runs within the rulings as set by Linden Labs Terms Of Service. The Ambrosia Coalition is free to join and is a fast growing organisation who has raised considerable amounts of money for the Relay For Life, The American Cancer Society and will encourage positive movements towards other charities. It is against the dishonesty in profiting the pocket. Members The Ambrosia Coalition has the following members who frequently use the group notices. The Heads of groups are noted along side. Any group within the Ambrosia Coalition can post requests for role play extras, or their weekly and monthly notices of events which can be open lectures, club events, fund raising activities, hunts or simple updates regarding new apparels and even general announcements that concern sims around us. Everyone is given the entitlement to post messages and to treat the Ambrosia Coalition Group as a secondary source for their notices. Guest mission cards are welcome to be posted by the Heads of groups or by the Role Play organiser to welcome extras into making their role play more immersive. The content of the cards must give full and clear indication and plan as to what the extra is expected to do with any apparels donated to them in support or just recommended if the combat systems run equal to. If the story is part way through, the "history" of the set RP is recommended to be stated. Groups and individuals may wish for : *Extra characters for their scenes and role play. *They may want to develop their individual role play skills by joining new groups and learning with them. *It may be used to experience new roles and diversify their skill set and not keep within one character. *Enter classrooms to increase their knowledge of what that lecture provides. Etiquette Groups needing specialized appearances may offer to make skins have facial expression or gesture usage for the guest players for fuller visual effects. The game play entitlement is that the guest is not associated within the group they are mainly associated within. Even when situations call that they are to play with their own members. They are considered "new" individuals and should be asked their names and what they do for a living etc. Titlers are available to be used to make up a different name to encourage the situation. The guests are required to abide by the sim rules encountered by every sim visited. If they do not understand the rules then they should be picked up at the Welcome Centre of the sim or to enquire in IM to a member of staff, preferably the Head of Group. Every guest is held accountable for his/ her actions within the role play and should take in regard to the next stages. If they are hostile, they should be expecting to be commandeered by the opposing forces acting as security. Non Playing Character (NPC) staff could be made due to the lack of persons within the RP scene, this maybe set by the players and should be imagined by all to be active. For Federation Role play, the Co's are counted as the mediators unless it is Fleet wide which would make the Head of Operations being the Mediator. All other groups, their Heads are the groups mediators when issues arise in role play. ****** The Ambrosia Coalition is expanding to service the Free Trader groups that want to be able to further their knowledge of what Exportation Goods are available around the systems for Free formed Role play. Also what is currently in build and encouraged is the use of civilians around sims into moving that within the daily role play for groups. No persons inside the Coalition is expected to write out any registration forms or reports for sharing what is to be considered a free formed RP. This is an aid to cross bridges successfully between genres as careful negotiations are made at the beginning where the Ambrosia Coalition makes that deal to stay in form to another groups requirements. Other parts in what the Coalition has been involved in is filming scripted parts for Youtube film promotions made by the USS Nimoy Group, SIM Training stories for on behalf of the UFS Academy fund raising in gathering all persons from different groups to be sold in a date auction at the sci-fi convention fairs. ****** The Ambrosia Coalition Head I'm a third party organiser that can be appointed to help the intersim relationships if desired but is not necessary. Groups may contact me to apply within meeting the Ambrosia Coalition's criteria for a fair gaming experience. For this I would conduct a meeting and present the criteria I feel would help advance a group to have a long term friendship with others. I do not cross treaties that are formed by groups and carry a non interference stance on role plays other than to be elected in by the groups leader if they desire to have more support.. Individuals that are not in association to any group, I would be their nominated mediator. Non RP Promotions C Wells Photography - Calleigh Wells. Shiny! Brands - Rez Gray. Enquiries are welcome to be made by IM or Note card to TamzinAlexander Resident or RavenDarkHolme Resident. Category:Factions & Groups